yesterday and now
by TwilightSagamaniac
Summary: A story featuring Vergil and Lady. Vergil is the typical guy with a stick up his ...but that won't stay that way if Lady can help it. FINALLY UPDATED CHAPTER 8!
1. don't remember the past

_**OK, so since first playing Devil May Cry 3, i loved Vergil (who didn't?) and Mary\Lady, so they seemed like a perfect match. I know they didn't have a lot od action together but individually they were GOOD!!Also i prefer Dante with Trish so everyone's happy.**_

_**This story takes place after DMC 4, ignoring 2, but keeping Lucia to not make the story a complete 2 couple fanfic.**_

_**Summary:Vergil with Trish's help escaped hell and Dante took him in. Lady got tired of moving in and out of new places and found herself living in Devil May Cry with the others.**_

_**Lucia is a friend of Dante from an old mission (DMC2) and got the others to rebuild the building next to Devil May Cry so she could live next doors (but of course they all walk around as if it's all one building).**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

"Yes, yes i do realize that it is an important ? Of course it doesn't matter!!It's the exact same thing!!Well fine!!I wouldn't take it anyway!!" Lady smashed the phone down on the desk.

It was evening on a tuesday and Dante was on a mission with Lucia who was involved with the client. Trish went to the town to make sure no demon endangered the citizens.

So now she was stuck inside to wait for clients to call on a job. Vergil was in his room practising with Yamato and not really aknowledging her presence.

Lady got really furious today, at first because she wanted to go on the mission instead of Dante and then the phone actually rang for a job and the client turned out to be a total scum that told her blantly that he wanted a man for the job and not a little girl who thinks that the demons will lay at her feet once they saw her.

She paced the room a few times and then growled wanted some action and she was determined to have it. Knowing that to get what she wanted would mean that she had to get out of the house and away from the phone, she signed. She knew that she had to give that task to Vergil which meant that she would have to go in his room.

She had gone to his room only 3 times. The first two when he had returned from hell and the third when they had been alone in the house and she decided to play nice and keep him some a total amount of 9 minutes they had ended up fighting and she swore to herself never to enter that room again.

Feeling suddenly anxious she stepped out of the office and ascended the stairs.

Once she was outside of his bedroom door she told herself to stay impassive and let him say whatever he wanted so that he would answer the calls while she was outside.

She tapped the door and all noise seemed to stop before Vergil's sober voice sounded "Come in." he ordered.

Lady slowly opened the door and closed it behind her before turning her attention towards stood near his bed, Yamato in his hand, looking at her with curiosity. He too, must have realized that Lady had entered his room only in his early days back.

"I just came to tell you that i'm going out and someone's gotta stay by the phone, in case of a new mission." she thought that the quicker the better, without making small talk or anything because she was sure that neither of them wanted that.

Vergil narrowed his eyes looking at her fully and clenched his jaw."And where are you going?" he asked mockingly and Lady had a difficult time restraining her hand from showing her guns.

"I'm going out, investigate a bit, see if there's any danger around.." she trailed suggestively. Vergil almost never went on missions so he didn't care about phone calls or distressed clients.

"And you said you wanted someone by the phone?" he asked though he already knew the nodded and he continued. "And seeing as there's only you and me in the house, I am supposed to be that someone?" he finished with an edge of venom in his voice.

Lady flinched from the sound and nodded again eyeing him warily. Maybe she shouldn't have come....

"You won't have to do anything really, just grab the phone if someone calls." she tried to reason with him. He stepped closer still holding Yamato and locked his eyes with hers.

"You just won't listen.I have said before that i don't go on missions or jobs.I don't need that." he said but his voice was slow and barely above a whisper. '"So i don't have to do anything."

"I don't get it.I remember that you had gone in missions, maybe not alone but still why does it bother you so much?" she asked geniously curious. He cocked his head to the side and took another step coming right in front of her and she again resisted the urge to leave or at least step back.

"That was not the see, when you are all involved it means that there is an actual threat, a real demon attack worthy of my the job requires a pair of guns like yours, i'm not interested at all." he explained.

"And you think that if the job is for one person then it means nothing? That it doesn't take effort?" she asked annoyed. Vergil only laughed humorlessly and said '"Effort for you maybe..."

At that Lady lost it she drew her gun out pointing it at Vergil's chest. Vergil lowered his gaze where her gun rested and slowly stepped closer pushing the gun harder against his chest. Lady stepped back standing now against the closed door while Vergil was still moving closer.

"Please, do try and shoot, you know from previous experience that it won't do any harm, not for long" he was true that these two had been practising a lot they were angry or in need of a little fun, they would fight each other. Only in those times Lady felt that she could see him as an actual person and not a killing heartless demon. But that was a lie because there were also other times when she felt nice towards him.

In the early days after his return, he would always watch her with a blank expression and he asked her in the morning if she was alright as if he was protective. But all those things didn't matter because too soon for her liking, he stopped talking all together. The blank expressions and the looks became angry and the small talks turned into arguements and fights.

She knew that she would hate any other demon if he had treated her as Vergil did, but Lady just couldn't bring herself to hate when they were fighting, he would always avoid really hiting her or drawing blood even though everytime she would gain some bruises and scratches but that didn't bother her at all.

Lady snapped out of the memories when she felt a cold breeze blowing in her had come really close and her gun which was previously pointed at his chest, now lay at her side away from his took anotherb intake of air and slowly exhaled, blowing thet cool breeze in her face again._Yeah of course it's a cold breeze, there is nothing warm about him..._she thought bitterly.

"What are you thinking?" Vergil suddenly asked with a smooth, lovingly voice still holding her eyes with also noticed how after his question, his eyes flickered to her forhead as if trying to read her mind._Good luck with that!!_

"I was thinking about the first days you came back." she stated truthfully without any restain. Vergil's face changed into a blank look at first, then a softer one but quickly ended up admired sometimes how easily he could change his reactions but didn't have the smallest idea why he settled at being angry.

"You should forget those days for I was not myself." he stated rerun the memories quickly in her head, then his cold answer.

"Why?Because you actually acted nicely?" She asked wanted to remember Vergil as that man, the one with a kindness, a weird kindness but cold demon wasn't high on her list on favourite people.

Vergil clenched his jaw but didn't open his mouth and Lady only continued."Or because you want everyone to think that you are so superior and dangerous?Oh, and evil, right?" she asked hissed in her face.

"I'm both superior and dangerous, as for evil, well I try." he stated bitterly and he continued "But no..I don't want you to forget because of the foolish reasons you just stated.I was simply not myself and i apologize if my treatment made you hopefull for something more than what it trully was." he though, looked confused by what he said and again replayed his words in her she gasped silently.

"The only thing that I was hopefull for was seeing you behave a little better towards Dante and the other residents of the house including me." she hissed the words through her teeth."But it seems now that your old self returned though you do behave nicer with others than you did in the past, you treat me worse than so i wonder was it just me who was hopeful or were you in denial?" she asked him daring herseld to move closer to him.

He looked at her as if contemplating whether he should step back or stand his stubborness won and he not only didn't move back but he also moved forward pressing his entire body to hers."Denial...?" he asked but she didn't he laughed humorlessly "Oh, i understand thought that because i came back, i would become your prince charming or whatever idiotic fantasies weak human girls , let me tell you I am not in your league and you better get it in your head soon because I'm tired of playing nice." he said furiously.

Lady's eyes teared and she found herself unable to control the tear drops from falling in her cheeks following the path of her face down to her jaw."You know very well that I'm not like other weak humans as you call them and i definitely don't have any fantasies of that kind." she spoke through her signed and stepped back placing a hand on her back while he led her towards his bed where she sat weakly.

He stood above her looking extremely eventually signed again and sat next to her."I know you are not the same as the rest of your kind and i unfortunately also know that you behave as none of the women your age." he explained quietly but she looked at him puzzled.

"Unfortunately?" she repeated and Vergil stared at her for the longest minute before he nodded."What does that mean?" she asked also raised his hand and placed it under her chin where a tear drop was looked at the wetness in his hand and quickly dried her face with her hands, furiously whiping the wet stains.

"It means that sometimes I wish that you did treat me as a man of your fantasies but most of the time I enjoy that you don't." He moved closer to her eyeing her red cheeks raing both of his hands to touch her face, her hair, her neck, her whimpered slightly but didn't stop head was a mess because she knew that she falsely enjoyed the closeness but she also knew that when she would leave his room, things wouldn't didn't want to think that she should enjoy as much time with him as she has left and then be throw in his disposal was what made her whimper but apparently it wasn't enough to stop his hand from resting in the back of her neck.

She breathlessly watched him as he slowly leaned in her direction moving her head with his hand on her neck, as well.

It didn't happen suddenly or quickly as if it was a movie touched his lips with hers with incredible slowness and lingered there for what seemed like hours to both of traveled his hand down her side and then to her lap while his other hand stayed in control by his side.

He wanted to show her that if she wanted she could pull back but when her hands came back to life they did the exact left hand slowly found its way in his neck not really touching his hair in fear that he would be the one to pull back, while her other hand pressed itself flat on his made a noise that was repressed by her lips which didn't left his mouth at all since he firstly kissed raised his hands again moving one back on her neck while the other on her back pulling her easily so close that she almost straddled him.

The kiss deepened by itself as if it was the most natural thing to happen between them and his cool breath reached her warm slowness disappeared when his devilish tongue found hers and all things forgotten, Vergil placed Lady fully on his lap still holding her tightly while her hands traveled his back, then his shoulders, his arms again his shoulder blades and rested on his growled deeply and kissed her harder running his own fingers through her hair while she pressed every inch of her body to his.

The lack of air made Lady whimper again and she loosened her grip on his hair indicating her intentions to stop for slowly decreased his pace and after a few seconds left completely her mouth free to breath himself. Their hands were still in their previous possitions but now more loosely faces were inches apart and every breath they took passed from his mouth into hers while their eyes were deep pools of emotion.

She was afraid to show any possitive emotion though, because in the back of her mind she worried that this changed nothing for him but for her it was on the other hand felt that his actions spoke for themselves and that he didn't need to explain anything so he slightly leaned his head again towards her and took her mouth in his. She didn't protest but her hands slid off their curent suddenly felt frustrated by her actions and kissed her harder with complete and raw lips joined him but she commanded her hands to stay passive.

After a few seconds Vergil stopped and almost glared at would she be doing this?Was she rejecting him?Now, that he was determined to make his move?Every possible reason run in his head but he couldn't be sure."What is it?" he asked and the frustration in his voice challenged her.

"What are you doing?" she asked raised his eyebrow. "I believe that what we did is called kissing and we both were doing it." he stated mockingly.

"I know what's called.I'm asking..why?You change your behaviour so quickly!You were almost cursing me 10 minutes ago but then you go and do this!" she indicated all around them but when he started to speak she raised her hand. "And don't say again that we both did it, yes i know that, but you started it!" she almost accused him and he cocked his head to the side.

"And you want to know why I did it." he only nodded seriously."I didn't think I'd have to explain but ...alright." he said bored while she waited. "I said some things that were not true and i realized that i hurt you in more ways than just in is very simple for me to be someone i recognize and understand, and that man would say those things that always hurt and irritate .. i realized also that man belongs to the past." he concluded.

She waited for more but when he just looked at her she was the one to raise her eyebrow. "What?That was it?You didn't explain why, you just said things that I partially at least, already know." she answered.

"What do you want to know?" asked Vergil discussion would not be good for his self esteem.....

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Guys i don't know if it's any good but i'd loke to hear what you think.I'm all preparing a new fanfic featuring the whole cast of DMC it up on my ya!!review!!!!


	2. not much of explanation

_**Hey this is the second chapter of my new story YESTERDAY AND NOW.**_

_**God, i really hope that i get better at this because i received a pretty bad review about my first chapter and i promised that i would take some time to make my stories better.**_

_**Anyway, apart from my obvious obsession with Nero\Kyrie, i decided to write these little one shots about Vergil and Lady. Don't get me wrong, this chapter goes on after the first one but you'll realize that it won't be a smooth loving couple. It is Vergil so you can't get much love out of him, anyway.**_

_**Enjoy!!!**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

"Sooooo..." Lady trailed off suggestingly. For about 5 minutes now she was facing Vergil expecting some sort of explanation. At first she thought that he was trying to find the right words to form his way of thinking but the silence was really annoying after the first _**seconds**_ of hesitation from his part.

Vergil with smooth moves slowly removed himself from the warmth of her body next to his and looked at her as if _**he**_ was expecting some explanation. Lady just encouraged him with her eyes and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked and while normally her voice would be filled with frustration, she was surprised to find it pleading instead. This was a new ground for her and if she allowed him to kiss her, she would at least want to know why she did it.

"I wanted to be able to say that i have." he stated. Lady suddenly felt kinda used, like she was just a sport to him and she willingly gave him something that he should fight to get. Along with the frustration and the anger that was now slowly building inside her, her mind replayed his first words after that kiss.

_'' i realized that i hurt you '' ''"I said some things that were not true'' ''I didn't think I'd have to explain ''_

"That's not all." she said as if not really talking to him but rather to herself. Vergil shifted his weight and looked straight ahead. "What more should there be?" he asked absently.

"You... you said that you're not the same man anymore and that... well, you admitted that you hurt me. You accused me of things that are far from me, you said it yourself!" she replied with a desperate tone. Vergil didn't know why but he find that tone slightly pathetic. Every moment she went on and on about his actions, she seemed more and more weak. He would have regreted his actions if it wasn't for her. Really her. Lady, the human that stood up against demons, that traveled along the path leading to hell, just to defend and avenge her mother.

The thought that he was the one that pulled her guard down, at first seemed unlikely, but now, hearing her desperate voice.....he...

well he didn't know exactly what it was that turned his insides into jello but he felt as if he was in a path of a great discovery. He felt eager to approach her, really feel her, understand her even...

So, he decided to compromise.

"You're right. It is not all. As much as i'm ashamed of it, my human instincts are still controling some parts of myself. My better half didn't realize what it was that my body was doing until it was too late to stop it. Of course it didn't help that you didn't show any sighs of resistance. I would like to think that if you _**had**_ , i would have stopped as well, but now...." He looked lost in his own trail of thoughts and Lady wasn't fully satisfied by his words by now.

"Now... what changed?" she encouraged again. Vergil signed and shook his head not looking at her.

"Now...i'm not sure what happened, what changed as you put it." he stated with a confused expression."I still am partially human and that was the only likely reason for me to explain what i did." Somehow Lady felt really depressed. She didn't expect him to declare his eternal devotion to her but still, the thought that he would kiss her only because he was_** partially **_human and that he was not in control of his human instincts and wasn't thinking with _**his better half**_ , made her stomach growl in protest.

It wasn't like she was thinking right, either. She could blame her weak moment, or the thought of him being actually good but still somewhere deep inside she knew that no matter how many excuses both could find to justify their actions, it wouldn't change anything.

No matter how pleading she could be, how desperate she would appear, Vergil would give her only the answers he wanted to reveal. She stood up slowly and Vergil's head snapped in her direction immediately. The confused expression he sported before, changed into one of understanding. He too, knew that this discussion wouldn't lead them anywhere and hoping for the contrary would be pointless.

He didn't speak though, just locked eyes with her, giving her again the chance to decide if she wanted to stay or leave and pretend that the last half hour never happened.

And god only knew how much he wanted to be alone right at that moment but in the back of his mind he knew that if he let her leave now, they would pretend.. and he was tired of doing that.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**I hope you liked it. **_

_**Ohh, i wanted to apologize because i hadn't noticed that some words from the first chapter somehow got deleted when i uploaded the story so some things didn't really make sense bacause sentenses were missing. So sorry about that guys.**_

_**Anyway read and review!!**_


	3. PAINFUL DAGGERS

_**Thanks to everyone that kept waiting for an update.**_

_**I have no time at all and stress is really getting to me now, anyway this is the third chapter of the story and sorry for the waiting.**_

_**Also, i have finally finished my other story **__**INVITATION**__** featuring the Nero/Kyrie couple so pls read it!**_

_**OK, on with the story...**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

Lady never in her life felt more confused with herself. Sure Vergil kissed her first but still like he said, she could, should stop it if she trully didn't want him.

But the bigger problem was that he was right. She still sometimes looked at him as if he was the Vergil from the first days after his rescue, the good, non violent one, that spoke with no authority but only kindness.

She realized that no matter what he did since then, she still saw him as a saved demon with a renewed belief for goodness.

How wrong she was.....

She stepped near the door, ready to exit his room. Momentarily, only for a few short seconds she awaited. What? She didn't know. She just kept waiting her name to be called, a hand on her arm stopping her, a door being shut before she got the chance to step outside...

What she found was a door invitingly free to open. No words calling her back, no repressed emotions threatening to break the surface. Dissapointment wasn't a word, a feeling good enough to describe what she felt. It was only that........a word.

The door closed silently as if though it was never opened in the first place.

A sigh.

Vergil was still looking at the spot in the air where Lady had stopped for mere seconds. Seconds that wouldn't be noticable to humans, but he wasn't one. He should always remember that when he was even in the same room as Lady.

He knew he was right, too. He was different the first few days after his return, but that was only because he willed himself to repress the bad memories that followed him. He let his guard down and Lady just happened to be there for him. Her behavior was different than the one he remembered from their first encounter and he had found himself eager to learn her way of life, to let her know his as well.

Bad, foolish idea.

His only way of life was violence and bitterness. The repressed memories soon resurfaced along with the desire to put up walls that were ruined by Lady's presence. He shut her out, ignored or understimated her opinion in every chance he got.

Never had he felt more bitterness, more agony to stay away from a human.

The pained looks he got from her the first few days after his old self returned, were almost his undoing. The icy glares now replaced the pained ones and he thought for weeks now, that he would never be able to restructure their relationship.

Sure, it wasn't much of a romantic relationship but more of a friendly 'how are you?' or a mere smile between them. Still the smallest smile was something that he was waiting the whole day.

Now he was expecting daggers thrown in his way, curses or much, much worse.............nothing. That was the most painful of all his torments. Whenever she didn't even look at him, pretending he didn't exist.

And in a way, he didn't.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**OK, I KNOW THIS WASN'T THE BIGGEST CHAPTER EVER BUT IT WAS SOMETHING RIGHT?**_

_**The reason why i didn't have them speak to each other in this chapter is because i've said how Vergil was all good and friendly after his return and then he turned bad again, so i wanted people to understand what went through his mind that got him changed again.**_

_**READ AND REVIEW.!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**hi, **_

_**I just wanted to inform those of you who have asked for an update, that despite some problems in my personal life i will update this story and all of my other stories that i have left unfinished.**_

_**i hope that you understand that my initial purpose was to just enjoy everyone else's stories and i sometimes find it difficult to create my own storyline that will be a good match for the characters involved.**_

_**i hate unfinished stories and that's why i've decided that once i'm finished with my other stories, i'll only write one-shots.**_

_**it's definitely easier and without pressure as some of you, to whom i've given my e-mail adress, send me mails all the time asking for an update.**_

_**I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE WHOLE TIME THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE BUT BY THE END OF THE WEEK I'LL FINISH AT LEAST ONE OF MY CURRENT STORIES ON HOLD.**_

_**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!**_

_**LOVE YOU GUYS!**_


	5. eating hours and lockdowns

_**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**_

_**Lady's thinking is in italics.**_

_**For more info read the note at the end of the chapter.**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**A few days later......**_

"You seem different again." Dante said in a matter of fact voice.

Lady didn't even flinch anymore at the accusation.

The first days that followed her encounter with Vergil, she fell depressed.

A slight mix of sadness and apathy were almost imprinted into herself, but the fourth day of apathy brought together a huge wave of anger.

She wasn't only angry at Vergil but mostly with herself as well.

After everything she's been through, she shouldn't wallow about Vergi'sl mood swings. Why did she care if he was different and then the same again?

It didn't matter, not then and certainly not now.

It shouldn't.

But somehow it did.

Vergil was locked in his room since yesterday.

"I am wondering what he's up to..."Dante continued unfased by Lady's too casual look.

"Ohh well, realesing hell and taking complete control of the demon world, what else? she asked cheerfully though it was clearly an ironic guess and not something easily done.

Still she was sure that the day that Vergil would decide to master his father's powers again wouldn't take long.

It already began when he changed after those few weeks back...

_'No no no don't thinklike that' _ she scolded herself.

She wasn't going to trouble her mind about that anymore.

So Vergil wanted to go back to his own selfish and cruel self? Well mission is apparently activated, _right in action actually _she noted again.

"Well i think that even for Vergil it would take more than a day locked in his room to achieve that", joked Dante.

Lady only grimaced.

If that day ever came again she wasn't sure she wanted to be in the front line enjoing the show.

"I'm gonna call for some pizza, you in?" Dante asked completely forgeting the issue of Vergil.

"No way, i 'm going out for some air, check the town boarders too" Yes, focusing on her work always worked, it shouldn't be any different this time as well.

"OK" said Dante not really caring, as long as he got the pizza all for himself.

Lady sighed and stood from the chair and walked out of the kitchen, she stopped just at the beggining of the staircase, grimacing at the thought of climbing all the stairs to her room, passing Vergil's room, to get all her guns ready for any unlucky demon that would cross her way today....

As she made her way to the second floor, she immediately felt a strong need to check on Vergil, as though his life depended on it.

A ridiculous thought, knowing that even in his deathbed Vergil wouldn't want the sympathy or the help of anyone, especially hers. But the feeling only intensified once she passed his closed door.

_'What if something really happened to him?' _she thought worrily.

As both Dante and her pointed out, Vergil didn't made an appearance two days now, and with her avoiding him and Dante being himself, if something happened no one would notice....

Before she even knew what she was doing, she took two steps back and found herself infront of a closed door, _Vergil's door._

"Vergil, uhh..."

Well alright she called him, now what? Her stupid feelings would be surely proven wrong. He's going to open the door with an angry expression telling her to leave, or even worse not reacting at all while she would be waiting outside his door calling his name like the pathetic little girl he thought she was.

She knew she wasn't , so why humiliate herself like that?

The door opened suddenly without any noise and the twin devil appeared in front of her like a god, marble skin, hair fixed to perfection, cold air surrounding him and now her, too.

"Yes?" he asked rather friendlly, _for him._

Lady stood still for a second but said the first thing that came into her mouth.

_'Like i'm going to say 'ooh hey there, don't mind me i just had this crazy feeling that you were dying and all and i came to the rescue, haha' i thing ...no!'_

Instead she said "Dante will order pizza and wanted to know whether you want some." She was quite impressed with herself for sounding so believable, and anyway he didn't eat anything yesterday as far as she knew, he should be starving.

Vergil blinked one and stepped forward, closing the door behind him facing her now.

"That would be nice." he said looking into her eyes missing nothing.

"Ohh well, alright then you should go downstairs otherwise nothing will be left of the pizza for you." Lady avoided his stares and took a step back to allow him space but he didn't move.

She made a move to go to her room and Vergil instantly tensed. 'Are you not hungry?' he asked his eyes agonized.

_'Who would have told me that someday Vergil would feel agony over my eating hours..'_

"Honestly, if i eat pizza one more time i will personaly set a bomb in every pizza place around." she joked and was momentarily shocked when she saw Vergil smirk and even chuckle very shortly.

"You're right, though i think that if you procceded with your plans Dante would no doubt hunt you down like a demon." Vergil joked.

_Vergil _joked

Vergil_ joked._

"Uuuhhmm, i think it will be worth it, even if it kills me." she retorded.

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HE COMPLETELY BLEW YOU OFF A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO AND NOW YOU'RE ALL BUDDIES?' _her mind screamed at her.

"It's not possible that he would actually do that, just as it's not possible for me to watch him do it." the conversation suddenly turned from funny if slightly weird, to completely crazy and illogical.

What did that even mean?

She thought about asking him why but was surprised to feel extremely scared of the answer. What if he meant exactly what she thought he did? WHAT IF HE DIDN'T?

It was simply too much. The humour and conversation she could manage, him saying something entirely good, she couldn't and shouldn't because knowing him , he would change his mind next week again leaving her even more confused.

Vergil seemed to go silent as if expecting her answer or is it question? She really wasn't sure if she should say something, maybe he was playing her again.

_'Yes you figured it out! He wasn't locked in his room for two days planning on taking over the world...He was trying to find ways to humiliate you even more! _

_Whoa real genius_!'

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**No matter hom much i write, i won't be able to apologize for taking so long to update. Though, i could sing you that song you know the one that goes 'IT'S TOO LATE TO APOLOGIZE' but after that you'll be saying sorry for making me sing, seriously!**

**I'll be going on a three week holiday and i won't be able to upload (shocker, i know), but here's what you need to know about the next chapters:**

** next will explain the sudden all happy and witty Vergil and what went trough his head.**

** two won't get together for many chapters but there will be some intense scenes between them not always regarding romance.**

**AND YES I WILL UPDATE ONCE I GET BACK FROM MY HOLIDAYS**

**READ AND REVIEW AND PLS DON'T BE TOO MEAN ABOUT THE SPELLING, REALLY!**


	6. hate and kindness

_**Is it just me or has it really been more than two months since i uploaded?**_

_**SO SORRY, again.**_

_**Anyway i promised a new chapter and the ones that still read this story should already know in general what it's gonna be about.**_

_**Vergil has suddenly turned into a carring, friendly demon again and Lady is confused once more by his behavior.**_

_**This chapter will sort of explain what's going on from his side.**_

_

* * *

_

Vergil was reading a book about magic crafts and religion, not so much because he was interested in the subject but because he needed to take his mind off her. It was impossible for him to be like that.

In all the years of hard training, loyal focus on his target, mind blowing tactics regarging the complete domination of his demonic powers and still all that didn't even take half the strength that he needed in order to command his mind to stop from thinking of her.

And of course she was a mortal and would never be anything more that that, the weak body to capture a weak soul, she wasn't the most captivating or charming female of her kind or his, but still it was enough that she stood in front of him and not behind him, that gave her any credit.

He knew of course that after his behaviour she would ignore him even now he didn't exactly feel guilty. He was after all the son of Sparda, he had taken it upon himself to release the full potential of his demonic powers, turned against humans and his own twin brother and he didn't feel the guilt that someone else would.

What he felt was annoyance.

It was simply unfair for him to torment himself with her while she could so easily ignore him. He hadn't been ignored like that before and he really didn't think that she should do all the act. He was superior to her after all.

It had been more than a day since their last face to face chit chat and he was already hating her again.

_No doubt she is doing the same thing,_ he thought bitterly.

It drove him insane that he could so easily alter what he felt towards her. For many good reasons it would be better for both of them to not get involved and hate would do a perfect job with that, but even with this thought in mind, he still felt uneasy being in the same house with her.

If by some miracle he did decide to completely cut every connection with her, she would not only ignore him but he also would have to do the same thing.

It wouldn't be just an act either.

It would be for real, a way of living closeby.

_Never talking.......never fighting.......never staying in the same room for more than a few seconds......._

He closed his eyes as he let himself feel her presence. She was downstairs, no doubt wishing to never see him again.

As good as it might be to stay away from her he couldn't undure such a life. Kindness would be at least a way to adress each other without the bitterness that ate at them both.

_Yes......_

It was definitely easier and it wouldn't surely lead to anything more complicated.

Being polite would at the very least unsure that they would both live in here _alive._

* * *

**Thanks again to everyone that still read this story and every new chapter.**

**There is no real interaction between these two in this chapter but from the next one it's all going to be exciting.**

**pls read and review.**

**cu!**


	7. sun

_**I am trully sorry for the wait. There is no excuse apart from lack of inspiration i guess.**_

_**I haven't updated for more than a year but it is very difficult to write romance, even angry ones that include Vergil, when i'm feeling so out of it.**_

_**On with the story...Vergil had thought that being kind would ensure a somewhat peace in the house but Lady won't be a sucker twice...**_

A big breakfast feast was awaiting Lady and Vergil when they woke up a friday morning.

Despite the akwardness that ensued after bumping on each other on the stairs, they had followed the insanely good smells that were coming out of the kitchen.

_''Mister nice guy today or not_?'' Lady couldn't help but wonder. The way his eyes seemed so clearly oblivious to her little mental torment, should not fool her she realised. For him it took only one glance to know what he wanted to know.

In reality, it was making him rather excited to know that he could push her buttons by simply ignoring her.

He knew he shouldn't be one to talk, since her silence and idifference had melted down his own resolve to stay icy cool and bloody controlled.

Lady had reached the kitchen door and without waiting to see how far he was, closed the door right in his nose...

''BRAINLESS FEMALE!''.he shouted

Lady was too quickly out of her reverie.

''What the hell did you say? You !3$3434#$*9!''

''Good morning to you too sweet lips.''.Dante said, though his eyes glanced at her mouth automaticaly, he did not miss the sudden fierce glare that was directed at him from his dear brother.

''What? I meant you, bro. Nice way to talk to a lady...''. he teased his brother.

Vergil would have replied if it wasn't for the fact that Lady brought a cup of hot coffee right in his line of vision, effectively shouting down his mouth.

''Where did all these come from?''

''I would really want to know that too brother, since you had no money at all yesterday and I doubt you managed a job at 5 pm even if it consisted of pizza and beers.'' Vergil the forever antagonist did find it slightly amusing that Dante looked shameful, well a bit.

''And may I say, _bro_, if you call me sweet lips ever again i will slaughter you in you sleep right after digestion, a little while before your sex dreams begin...''

Lady nearly choked on her croissant.

''What? Who told you about that?''

''You!'' Dante's glare wasn't as intimidating as his brother, mostly because she had learned to ..read his face, his emotions...

His brother was a jigsaw where every piece was a piece of a very different puzzle every time.

A cold winter scenery seemed to be his life. She expected that if anyone ever did solve it, making the pieces fit, then that someone would only see a snowy burren road.

No trees, no home waiting to envepole him in warmth, no sun melting the snow...

Only a breeze waiting once more to ruffle the image of his shadow as a lifeless body goes on in an existance so blank and pointless as the ice that lingers on the sides of his road...

''I didn't tell him.'' she defended.

''She didn't. But you sleazy remarks two nights ago were an enough confirmation. Very sleazy even for you. I thought you were past the wet dreams faze but it appears i was wrong.'' There was a glint in Vergil's eyes and it was obviously there on purpose so that he could lighten up the air a little.

Lady didn't miss it. She was instantly hopeful, that if there was someone that could really match the pieces, they would know that the sun can appear even for a second and melt years of ice...

**Well this is it for now, i hope i can write something to post soon after this, till then, have a nice time..**


	8. weight problems of a bleach blonde demon

**Well here i go again! I was suffering from a huge lack of inspiration mostly caused by the fact that my pairing in this story doesn't really get the canon love that it deserves.**

**Vergil is such a beloved character to me that i find it difficult to write about him without going completely alternative universe on him...**

**i was pushed though to continue this story mostly because i read a few old stories of DMC and it really made me feel nostalgic.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any characters or anything related to the games apart from this slightly disfunctional story.**

"Hey, that's mine!'' Lady demanded as Dante in typical Dante style took the last croissant from the tray. _My god he's annoying!_

"Is it my fault that you're so slow?'' he asked teasingly.

"Fine! Have it if you want, but don't come running to me when you feel bloated like a whale!''

Vegil rolled his eyes at the display of pure childish behavior that he was presented with almost every morning for the past week. Dante had taken it upon himself to care for their nutrition and while both Lady and himself had been a tad suspicious the first few days, he had to admit that nothing had happened to them, so he supposed that their food wasn't poisoned or spiked with anything just for Dante's amusement.

Still, this breakfast feast was slowly turning into a comfortable routine for all of them, though he rather be stubborn about it than come out and admit that it was probably the time of day that he found it the most relaxing.

''Hey, that happened only once! What a great friend you are to bring it up again...'' Dante exclaimed. Was it really his fault that those pastries were so delicious? Didn't all that hard work he did deserve to be awarded with some sugary treats?

''I have to say that you are getting a tad...wide." Vergil continued Lady's teasing.

''What do you mean _wide?_ I am as lean and as muscular as ever! What is this sudden attack toward my physique?'' Dante asked offended.

If Dante was self consious of one thing it was about the way he looked. Demon blood and especially as strong as Sparda's as well as Eva's female beauty had been a perfect compination for a male speciment. As a child it was a bit difficult to fit in with normal humans but growing up he realized the futility of trying to be the same and instead allowed himself to be someone better, stronger than the average human male.

Vergil had never had a problem like that, he noted. He never questioned his looks or tried to make himself attractive to women. From early on, Vergil had felt and recognized the importance of understanding who his family was and being a worthy part of a powerful bloodline. As a child he couldn't of course reach his full potential but he never forgot that he was different. It was ultimately what had made him who he is today.

After years of denying a connection to his human side, especially after Eva's death, Vergil had slowly come to the realization that it was futile to cut all ties with the human race. Superior as he felt to humans he couldn't deny the pleasure he felt knowing that his mother had been an honest pure human and not a demon whore.

Lady, oblivious to Dante's musings, smirked slightly and glanced at Vergil.

''He's right we should stop teasing. Dante's insecurities will only make him complain even more..'' she commented with a slight shake of her head.

Vergil smirked back at her and to Dante it seemed as though his two roomates were sharing a moment void of the usual bitterness that described their relationship.

Lady lowered her eyes to her plate and when she realized that there was nothing on it, she signed and got up to rinse it in the kitchen sink. For a minute there, Vergil's eyes followed her movements and Dante grinned like a fool, having caught the momentary lack of self control that his older brother was displaying.

He made a sound much like a whistle, low but stil laced with obvious innuendo. Lady turned around and gave Dante a look that in her head meant '_Are you finally going crazy?'._

Dante continued grinning while Vergil got up and abrutly walked out of the kitchen.

**I don't know how much i've done justice to the characters but i really wanted Dante to have a moment in this story, so for now this is it.**

**Please review because i really need motivation to continue this story. I also want to motivate other people to write DMC stories preferably from the original 4 games just because they seem to have more potential...**

**Until next time!**


End file.
